


Extraordinary

by sherlocks_left_nipple



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, And ballet, Cute, Fluff, John is adorable, M/M, Rugby Captain John, Sherlock Loves John, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocks_left_nipple/pseuds/sherlocks_left_nipple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock loves to dance, and John loves watching him. </p><p>Based off the an art by anotherwellkeptsecret on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super excited to write this. If you guys want more from the let me know and um, yeah. Enjoy!

"First Arabesque." 

Sherlock gently stretched out his leg, balancing gracefully. If any man could pull off tights and a leotard, it would be Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock went to a private school due to the' dull and utterly boring' teaching at his old school. He took up ballet in favor of any other sports or extracurricular activities. 

"Alright. Now lets go across the floor." Sherlock lined up behind the other girls in his class. He focused intently on the pattern the teacher had just taught them. 

He watched the other girls move and twirl before his gaze flicked to the window for the dance studio. A blonde haired teen stood their watching. 

Must be someone's boyfriend, he thought, until he realized the teen was looking at him. "We catch you peeping again Watson?" One of the teens friend's said, causing the blonde to flush before rushing off. The muffled conversation could be heard through the thin walls of the dance studio. Many of the dancers laughed. Sherlock's face flushed. He danced across the floor, slightly distracted by the other boy.

As the blonde left, Sherlock caught a glimpse of the boys rugby jacket. It read "Watson 87". Sherlock could barely focus for the rest of class, thinking about the boy. Sherlock rarely got distracted. Why now? Why was he distracted by some rugby player? True, he was decently attractive, but Sherlock never had a chance with a boy like that. 

 

Class ended and Sherlock put on some leggings and a hoodie as he left. An announcement blared through the speakers as Sherlock slung his bag over his shoulder and slipped on his shoes. "The rugby game will be an away game this afternoon. Please try to attend and show your school spirit." The uninspired announcement rang. Sherlock thought for a moment as he tied his shoes. Maybe he should go to the game. The other boy had caught his attention. It had to have been for a good reason. Sherlock took his bag and headed off to the game.

 

~*~

 

John ran a hand through his hair as he was teased by the other rugby players in the locker room. "Oh hush." He said, flustered.

"Look, if you've got a thing for that curly haired kid, then just ask him out." Greg said, tugging on his uniform. John rolled his eyes. 

"Ugh he's way out of my league." He sighed, laying back on the bench. 

"Maybe he'll be at the game tonight." Greg said. John smiled. "Maybe."

 

~*~

 

Sherlock felt odd and out of place as he sat in the crowd, eyes glued on the field, searching for number 87. He felt himself beam as his eyes landed on the blonde headed boy. He found himself adoring the teen before the game was even over. 

 

~*~

 

John ran across the field, ball in hand. They were losing 38 to 26. He hoped that the other boy was watching as he scored the last point for the match. 

 

~*~

 

Sherlock frowned as the crowed booed. He sighed. He got up and looked around for number 87, wanting to say something to him, or at least get a good look at him. Sherlock frowned when he was nowhere in sight. He sighted nd turned around to drive to his dorm.

~*~

 

John shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, upset by the loss of the game. He looked over to his right and saw Greg. Greg pointed over toward the,bleachers at the teen John had seen in the dance studio. John's heart sped up. 

"Just because we lost th game, doesn't mean you should lose your chance with him." Greg said, patting John's back.

 

~*~

"Wait!" Sherlock heard. He turned around, surprised to see a short, blonde teen, blushing and smiling at him. "Um hi." He said. Sherlick smiled.

"You're extraordinary." They both said at the same time, causing Sherlock to laugh. He smiled fondly at the shorter boy. 

"I'm John." The blonde said.

"I'm Sherlock." He said, before John leaned up and kissed him softly, causing Sherlock to beam happily and kiss back.

John and Sherlock both were truly extraordinary.


End file.
